


naughty or nice

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [5]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Drinking Games, F/M, First Meetings, House Party, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: a drinking game at a christmas party pairs two strangers together.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kwon Eunbi
Series: christmassy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953
Kudos: 1





	naughty or nice

kwon eunbi didn't have any special plans to celebrate christmas day, so when an old friend from college, nayoung, sends an invitation for her own christmas party at her unit, she didn't have much of an excuse to decline it. after all, she needed a little bit of excitement before the holidays start to get more boring.

she arrived at the party pretty early. by early, it means most of the crowd are in their first sips of alcohol and no one was drunk yet. there were some familiar faces from college like her orgmates and classmates, and their presence didn't make her feel left out. to spice things up, nayoung, the party host, initiated a truth or dare game. the victims were chosen by spinning the bottle. eunbi enjoyed the game as she watched people bring back unresolved drama and get drunker. she started getting a little tipsy too but she clearly heard her name mentioned in a dare.

"seungwoo! i dare you to write on..." nayoung scanned every face inside the room that didn't participate in any truths or dares yet. "eunbi's dress using a pen in your mouth. that girl in the white dress." the crowd cheered at the intriguing dare.

eunbi blinked while the guy named seungwoo approached her. he was a stranger to her. he whispered an apology, faces close to each other, before biting the pen between his teeth and crouching down to write on her white bodycon dress. her face flushed red as she watched his warm hands grip her sides firmly to have better control of writing. while she was struggling not to overreact, the people around her continued to cheer loudly. seungwoo apologized again with a polite smile after he did his dare.

after the game, eunbi couldn't help herself get curious about him because he left quite an impression on her. soon the people got bored and they shifted to another game, half went to beer pong and a half went to socialize again. a few pairs have also left the party to have fun by themselves. when she went to refill her cup of some alcoholic punch, the man who has been inside her head stood beside her.

"you're too obvious with your stares so i thought you were mad at me." seungwoo chuckled when eunbi avoided his gaze in embarrassment. "sorry, i couldn't introduce myself properly earlier. i'm seungwoo. also sorry for intentionally tainting your dress."

"i'm eunbi. don't worry, i'm not that mad about it. it's a little bit hard for me to read it though." they both looked down on the sloppy writing. eunbi felt his gaze lingered longer at something else besides the writing.

"it says naughty. like santa's naughty or nice list. i once considered putting my signature but it's too difficult."

"i'm not naughty though? i'm actually nice." eunbi tilted her head teasingly and seungwoo decided to play along. maybe it's the alcohol that made them like this but they were both sure of the mutual attraction between them. she also tried giving it a serious thought and he looked too fine to not take the chance.

"hmm... i'm not sure. it's up to me to judge. what do you say, eunbi?" seungwoo lend out his hand, asking permission to escort her out, to which eunbi gladly accepted.

they both had a smile on their face because of excitement as they left the party. after all, they needed a bit of flame to warm their cold nights.


End file.
